The Raynos Frenzy
by TokyoRose
Summary: One of Ashley's friends falls in love with Jamie and they both have the same problem.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own zooids I just love em'.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Raynos Frenzy  
  
  
  
Ashley was running around the hover cargo fixing and cleaning things. "Jamie," she yelled. "Yes," he replied. "I have a surprise for you!" "What is it ?!" "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it ?". Suddenly the sound of a plane landing was heard in the hover cargo. "She's here ," yelled Ashley. "Who's here," asked Jamie. "Your surprise !!!". A red and blue raynos had just landed and out came a girl with black hair in a ponytail and small oval glasses. "ANNIE," yelled Ashley. "ASHY," yelled the girl. The both of them exchanged a friendly greeting and Jamie watched as both girls examined each others hair and glasses. "How long has it been ?!," asked Ashley. "Like two years !" "And its amazing how much we've changed !" "Yeah !" "Oh I forgot ! Jamie I'd like you to meet my best friend Antoinette !". Jamie looked at her once and began to blush. "H-hi. I'm Ja-Ja…" "Nice to meet you Ja-Ja." "No ! I mean my name is Jamie." "Nice to meet you Jamie !". Jamie blushed even more. "Come on Annie I'll show you around". Jamie watched as the two girls left,  
  
~ This is gonna be one hard weekend ~he thought. It was five in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Antoinette. She was sitting on the couch when Jamie woke up and came in the room that she was in. "Hi Antoinette. Uh… what's wrong ?" "I-I can't say." "Come on tell me." Antoinette started to cry and she said "I'm not normal. I can't control myself in my raynos." "Wait, are you saying that your mind takes control over you when your in your raynos ?" She looked at him in amazement. "Yeah. How do you know ?" "The same thing happens to me." "But your never afraid of it. I am !" And she began to cry again. ~ Man I gotta help her ~ thought Jamie. "I gotta idea," he said "What if tomorrow I help you get over your fear." She stopped crying and looked back at him in amazement (again ). "You'd do that for me ?" He lifted her chin up to him ( she down right blushed like an apple ). "I'd do anything for you," and with that he gave her a gentle kiss. Ashley had been watching from behind a door. "Hey," whispered Bit as he came out of no where "what's going on ?" "Jamie and Antoinette are kissing !" Bit, not knowing people could hear him, yelled out "Alright Jamie !!!" Jamie and Antoinette stopped kissing and Jamie began to chase both Bit and Ashley. "Come on," Bit said as he grabbed her hand. The both of them ran into a closet. Jamie whispered to them, "I'm gonna get you guys when ever you get out. Oh and Ashley… thank you for Antoinette." As she heard those words she smiled and replied, "Your welcome Jamie."  
  
  
  
Well this is the first full length story I've wrote and if you liked it don't worry I got another chapter coming up.later! 


	2. Never Did

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but I still love them  
  
Hello remember when I said I'd make a chapter two of the raynos frenzy well here it is! Hope you enjoy!  
  
1 Chapter two: never did  
  
"Come on you two hurry up!" screamed Ashley. She and Jamie agreed to help Antoinette get over her fear. Jamie and Antoinette would ride in his raynos and Ashley would ride in Antoinette's. "Come on. You can sit on my lap" said Jamie very softly. Antoinette took his hand and hopped in. It was 12 hours since Jamie turned to Wild Eagle. "How's she doing Wild Eagle?" "She passed out!!!" Suddenly as he went an eighth over the sound barrier she woke up. "Wait a minute ashy. She woke up!" "You're Damn right! Angel Hawk is awake an' gliding!"(a/n: I Know the name 'angel hawk' is kinda corny but bear with me k'). They rode for a few hours until they landed back at the hover cargo. Bit came into the hover cargo when the three of them landed and replied "What's up Jamie?" "Jamie? Jamie? I'm the Wild Eagle !" "What's gotten into you?!" They took Jamie *excuse me * Wild Eagle and Angel Hawk into Dr. Tauros' library. "Hmmm," he said as he examined the both of them "Well it seems that when you three were flying for that period of time, you two were going over the normal rate at which you both change. As you can recall, when Jamie is in battle he usually lands after going a quarter over the sound barrier and after taking out the other team. But he went another quarter and doing that will make him stay like Wild Eagle and her, like Angel Hawk, for one day because the sound barrier is like 12 hours." Before Dr. Tauros could say anything to Jamie or Antoinette the both of them ran out the library. It was 5 in the morning when Bit woke up to go get a late night snack until he saw Ashley sitting on the couch listening to her CD player. She was dancing and Bit just stood there watching and blushing(a/n: Bit thinks Ashley is cute). "Ahem!" She stopped dancing and began to blush. Bit asked, "Why aren't you sleeping?" "Because Mr. Wild Eagle and Ms. Angel Hawk are… doing ... it." "Doing what? I don't get…" Bit looked at her in astonishment. "Well there's something Jamie never did before!" " Jamie's never…" "Nope!" "But he's so cute I thought he had done it before!" "Well put yourself in his shoes, Jamie is a very busy person." Ashley stopped and thought for a minute. "Well I guess you could say I'm practically in his shoes!" Bit stopped her before she could exit out the door. "You don't have a boyfriend do you?" She began to blush. "Nope." He slowly bent down and kissed her. "Well there's a hint on what busyness makes you miss out on." She blushed(so hard that she heated the room). 


	3. Laeving Not Forever

Disclaimer: I said it before but I won't say it again.  
  
This is chapter 3 of the raynos frenzy.  
  
Antoinette woke up and looked around the room when she saw Jamie sleeping on top of her. She gently began to play with his hair until he woke up and smiled at her. "Good morning sunshine!" said Antoinette. "Good morning. What did we do last night?" "In the position we 're in I think Wild Eagle and Angel Hawk got to know each other a lot more!" "Well lets get dressed and I'll cook you some breakfast." Antoinette sat at the table just starring at Jamie who was starring back at her. Ashley came into the kitchen to find Jamie and Antoinette at 'it' again. "Ahem!" said Ashley. The two of them jumped off the table. "Good morning ashy" Jamie said as he hurried to pull his pants back up. "YOU PEOPLE ARE VERY, VERY DIRTY! AND YOU! I'M NOT EATING YOUR BREAKFAST!!!" said Ashley with a smirk. The three of them went to the hover cargo to say bye to each other. "Oh ashy I'm gonna miss you!" "Me, too!" Antoinette looked at Jamie. She went over to him gave him a kiss, then whispered in his ear, "I love you Jamie and I want you to remember, I'm not leaving forever. Who knows maybe I'll battle you some day!" 


End file.
